Song Admissions
by hardly-noticeable
Summary: Ruka&Kain story, mention of love making, lots of fluff and a bit of light angst from Akatsuki. R&R please!


**This is my first Vampire Knight story, so please be gentle if you review. Mature content!!! You've been warned! I own nothing but my little plot and mind. Please, enjoy!!!!**

**Song: Winner at a Losing Game by Rascal Flatts**



**Most of the Night Class students were in the living room when their vampire ears picked up on the sound of a male voice singing and a guitar being strummed. **

**Rima stood up and said, "Come on, Ruka. Let's go see who it is."**

"**Or we could leave them to their privacy."**

"**Where's the fun in that? I'm curious. Listen to him!"**

**_Baby, look here at me_**

**_Have you ever seen me this way?_**

**_I've been fumblin' for words_**

**_Through the tears and the hurt and the pain.._**

"**I'll go with you," Shiki said, rising from the sofa. Aido volunteered too and they walked through the halls. Ruka was the one to find the correct door and they were surprised to find Akatsuki sitting on a window bench, playingt he guitar with ease.**

**_Through the tears and the hurt and the pain._**

**_I'm gonna lay it all out_**

**_On the line tonight_.**

**_And I think that it's time_**

**_To tell this uphill fight goodbye._**

**_Have you ever had to love someone_**

**_That just don't feel the same?_**

**_Tryin' to make somebody care for you_**

**_The way I do_**

**_Is like tryin' to catch the rain._**

**_And if love is really forever,_**

**_I'm a winner at a losin' game._**

**Yuki-sama, Kaname-sama, and the other vampires joined them as they watched Akatsuki sing on. He had his eyes closed and didn't seem to know they were there.**

**_I know that baby, you've tried_**

**_To find me somewhere inside of you._**

**_But, you know you can't lie_**

**_girl you can't hide the noo_**

**_Sometimes two hearts_**

**_Just can't dance to the same beat._**

**_So I'll pack up my things,_**

**_And I'll take what remains of me._**

**_Have you ever had to love someone_**

**_That just don't feel the same?_**

**_Tryin' to make somebody care for you_**

**_The way I do_**

**_Is like tryin' to catch the rain._**

**_And if love is really forever,_**

**_I'm a winner at a losin' game._**

**_I know that I'll never be the man that you need or love._**

**_Yeah, baby it's killin' me to stand here and see_**

**_I'm not what you've been dreamin' of._**

**_Have you ever had to love someone_**

**_That just don't feel the same?_**

**_Tryin' to make somebody care for you_**

**_The way I do_**

**_Is like tryin' to catch the rain._**

**_And if love is really forever,_**

**_I'm a winner at a losin' game_**

**_Oh if love is really forever_**

**_I'm a winner at a losin' game._**

**_Oh im tired of losin'_**

**_Oh_**

**_Oh _**

**_Mm_**

**He finished and reached for the notebook beside him. When he looked up, they were all still there, staring in surprise and awe. "Wow," Yuki-sama breathed. "You're really good, Kain-senpai."**

"**Thank you, Yuki-sama. I didn't realize I had an audience."**

"**Woah! Cousin, I knew you played but I didn't know you could sing! Who'd you write that for?" Aido reached for his cousin's notebook but his sleeve caught fire and he jerked his hand away. "Okay, okay. I won't look. Pyromaniac," he said after he put out the flames.**

"**I wrote it for no one. If you'll excuse me." He took his guitar and notebook and moved passed everyone to go to his room.**

"**He lied to me," Aido said with a hurt expression.**

"**That's because it should be obvious, do-do brain," Rima said before jerking her thumb at Ruka. "He wrote it for her."**

"**What? Kain doesn't like me."**

"**You're right, Ruka." Everyone looked at Kanama-sama in surprise. "He loves you. To the extent that he swore to me that day you allowed me to drink your blood that if I hurt you, he would **_**incinerate**_** me, pure-blood or not."**

"**Is he mad?" Aido muttered. "Maybe we should have him examined."**

**Ruka rolled her eyes skyward. "The only crazy person here is you, Hanabusa."**

"**Hey! I was talking about the fact that he loves an evil person like you!"**

**Ruka narrowed her eyes and said, "Watch it, Hanabusa."**

"**What you gonna do? Read my mind? That's so scary," he said sarcastically, folding his arms with a smirk.**

"**How about the chicken dance, Aido?"**

"**Wh. You wouldn't!" he exclaimed, realizing she was threatening to use her mind control on him.**

"**Do you want to find out?"**

"**Make him dye his hair pink," Shiki suggested. **

**At Yuki's curious look, Takuma finally explained. "You know of elite vampires, Yuki-sama? Well, Ruka, Aido, and Akatsuki are all elite. Ruka can control people's minds. Even make them stab themselves, though she's been told it's unladylike."**

"**It is. But making Aido do something really embarrassing is **_**extremely**_** tempting."**

"**Are you going to fight the temptation?"**

"**Yes. I'm going to go find Kain as a distraction," she muttered to Rima before hurrying off. He was strumming away again on the guitar on his bed but he wasn't singing this time. She sat next to him and smiled at him. "I love that song. Sing it for me? Please?"**

"**You sure you want me to? Even after everyone told you I wrote it for you? Or rather, because of you?"**

"**Yes. Please, Tsuki-kun. Sing to me." He smiled slightly at the childhood nickname and nodded. She got on her knees behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, cheek pressed to his back, as he sang another song he called Everything You Want. She smiled as he finished and kissed his shoulder. "That one's good too. Tsuki-sempai? Do you really love me?"**

"**It wouldn't matter if I did." He set down his guitar and sighed heavily, resting his head in his hands. She straightened slightly and slid her hands around to his chest. "Ru-Ru, go to your room. It's getting late."**

"**Are you kidding me? Dawn's not for a few more hours. Tell me, Tsuki-kun. Do you love me?"**

"**Yes, Ruka, I do. Now please, leave me alone."**

**She entered his mind and he was suddenly forced to put his guitar away. Then he removed his shoes, locked the door, and let her unbutton his shirt without being able to speak or stop. "Ru-Ru," he managed to get out but she shook her head.**

"**I'll release you in a moment. Right now, I want straight, honest answers. If you could, would you make love to me?" He nodded. "If you could, would you have me forever?" Again, he nodded. "Will you love me forever?"**

"**Yes," he whispered. "Now will you…"**

"**Kiss me. With all the passion you've kept bottled up."**

"**Don't make me," he moaned, though still moving to lean over her. "We'll end up doing something bad."**

"**Kay. I'm going to stop controlling your mind now." She reached up but he suddenly pounced, pinning her to his bed. "Okay. If that's what gets you off."**

**He rolled his eyes. "Ruka Souen, you are in so much trouble. You can't just go forcing people to tell you their secrets and kiss you."**

"**Are you complaining? Akatsuki, kiss me now. I need you to."**

"**I can't. If I do, I can't trust myself to handle just being friends. Bad things, Ru-Ru. I swear."**

"**We don't have to be just friends. Make love to me. Then take my blood."**

"**But Ruka…" he started to exclaim in surprise.**

"**I know! I think it'd be great. What do you think?"**

"**I was thinking I'd be the one to ask you to marry me instead of the other way around. I also thought you'd make me burn myself alive for asking."**

"**Akatsuki!"**

"**What? I was certain you hated me."**

"**No. I love you. Now, what do you say?"**

"**Do you want to use protection?" She shook her head, smiling brightly, and he grinned wickedly before pulling her up and kissing her hungrily. **

**Barely twenty minutes later, Aido was coming to the room with Rima and Shiki behind him but when he tried the door he found it locked. "Akatsuki?"**

"**Oh," Ruka gasped on the other side on the door. "_AKATSUKI_****_!_"**

"**Love you," he moaned a moment later and the three vampires exchanged an alarmed look, knowing automatically what they were doing.**

"**B-bite me. God, bite me. I wanna be yours."**

"**Yes!Yes. Taste so good, Ruka."**

"**More. Harder. Oh, my God, Akatsuki!"**

"**Let go, baby. Let go."**

"**Waiting…waiting for you."**

"**Good thing I'm not going to last much longer. Come with me, love."**

"**Good grief," Rima whispered. "I'm getting hot just listening to them."**

**That's when the new couple screamed each other's names in ecstasy. "Oh, Kain. I love you so much."**

"**Love you more. Did I burn you?" he asked in concern.**

"**No. I **_**felt**_**like I was on fire but other than that…" Ruka trailed off and they heard Kain laugh. "Shut up!"**

"**You're as red as a tomato. All right. On top of me, angel."**

"**Already?"**

"**Hey, you wanted all the pent up passion. You're getting it. Are you complaining?"**

"**Never. Besides, I still have to bite you, if we want it to be official. Oh!" The bed springs creaked loudly and the door caught fire out of no where. "Easy, love. You're going to burn down the dorms."**

"**Your fault," he muttered, eagerly attacking her breasts once more. Aido quickly froze the door and pushed Shiki and Rima in the direction opposite his and his cousin's door. "Making me so damn **_**eager**_**."**

"**I love you," she gasped. "I need your neck. I need your blood."**

**He put his lips to hers then his wrist to her lips. She parted her lips, sucked on the skin, and waited until he'd entered her to bite. He moaned as she sucked up as much of his blood as possible and his hips jerked, forcing himself farther into her. She nearly screamed in pleasure and he nearly lost it when she sank her fangs even deeper into his skin.**

"_**My**_** wife," he sighed before beginning to slam into her. She sucked on his wrist and he bit her breast for his own taste.**

"**My **_**husband**_**," she moaned. That's when it hit her. They were joined and sucking each other's blood. Thus, they were married. She was now Ruka Kain. At that thought, she lost all control on her body and orgasmed so intensely, it made her feel like she might shatter. He came only a second after her orgasm started and for a split second, the entire room was on fire before the flames disappeared.**

"_**My **__**wife**_**." She moaned as he slid out of her and held onto his shoulders to keep him close. "**_**My**_**wife. Not Kanama-sama's."**

**She smiled at him and he grinned back before moving to get off her. "No!"**

"**Relax, angel. I just don't want to crush you."**

"**Stay put. You're much warmer than the blankets."**

**He laughed. "How about you put your body on top of mine instead? That way I don't crush you and you get your warmth."**

"**Okay. My dear **_**husband**_**," she whispered into his ear. He groaned and she felt his **_**reaction**_** against her thigh.**

"**Oh, now see what you've done? How do you purpose I fix this?"**

"**By making love to **_**your **__**wife**_**. Again."**

"**You seem very happy, Ruka. Why is that?"**

"**Cause I'm **_**estatic**_**. We're bound together forever."**

**He grinned again and she smiled. "I'm so lucky, angel. The wait was definitely worth it."**

"**It had better have been," she muttered, causing him to laugh. "I haven't seen you this happy since we were kids."**

"**I **_**haven't**_** been this happy since we were kids. Now, spread those legs for your husband, baby. We're going to be at it all day."**

"**I like the sound of that. But we'll be exhausted in class tonight."**

"**We'll skip."**

"**Akatsuki! We can't…" she trailed off when he kissed her. "Well, maybe we can skip one time."**

**He chuckled and flipped her on top of him again. "Just one time? Am I that bad at this?"**

**Finished because if I don't stop I'll describe something much more graphic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
